


So much for no Hanky Panky at work

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, but thats ok cause shumai aint innocent either, kichi is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Saihara and Ouma have sex in his office.Wait I thought that was a firm 'No' what changed his mind?





	So much for no Hanky Panky at work

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAIOUMA DAY
> 
> I did not write this for Saiouma day but hey, I'll take it. 
> 
> Anyways i did say they would bang in his office eventually didn't I *eyes emoji*

Ouma moaned as his fingers ran through Saihara's hair and gripped at his scalp. He was currently having his neck ravaged by the detective's hot mouth, each nip and suck getting small whimpers of need from the leader.

 

“Shuichi…~” Ouma's hands ran down to his shoulders before he pushed him away gently. “Hey… Not that I'm not totally enjoying the attention but what happened to ‘No sexual stuff at work’ huh?...” Ouma smirked, “Finally decided to ‘bless’ this office properly?~”

 

Saihara blushed red. “N-no… Nothing so silly…”

 

“Oh?~ Then why is my beloved so touchy hmmmm?~”

 

Saihara's blush darkened before he mumbled, “I… I had a, uh,  _ disagreement _ with my Uncle…” while fiddling with the collar ring with an embarrassed look on his face.

 

“Huh? A disagreement?” Ouma blinked twice. “...So you have me on your lap, all riled up, and D.T.F as some form of revenge against your Uncle for an argument I have no knowledge about?”

 

Saihara took a moment to analyze the blank look on Ouma's face before he nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Ouma immediately burst into laughter. “Wooooowwww!~ And you have the balls to say my reason was silly?! I never thought my darling Shuichi could be so petty!” He giggled then squished Saihara's cheeks, giving him duck face. “Seducing his boyfwiend at work all bwecause of a wittle awgwument~”

 

Saihara gave a little pout. “You're a bad infwuence…”

 

Ouma laughed and let go of his face. “Maybe~ but I'm not complaining,” he purred as he wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck and rolled his hips against him.

 

The detective groaned softly as his hands gripped and squeezed Ouma's soft booty. Ouma moaned and shivered then pressed his tongue against Saihara's chin and licked up to his lips before claiming them in a heated kiss. Saihara kissed back and slipped his hands into Ouma's shorts (of  _ course _ he wasn't wearing underwear) to massage him as the rocking of their hips became more frantic. Ouma's hands gripped at Saihara's suit jacket before he started clumsily unbuttoning it.

 

“Nnmm… D-do you, ahh~, have, uh, mmnn, l-lube?...” Saihara moaned out while Ouma made an attempt to keep his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth while working on unbuttoning the shirt.

 

Ouma licked at the roof of his mouth, “O-of course~” A small moan as Saihara sucked his tongue briefly, “Wh-What kind of d-dom would I b-be if I wasn't  _ alllways _ ~ prepared~” he panted then nodded towards his left pocket before diving back into the kiss.

 

Saihara pulled the shorts down just enough to expose his butt and flushed cock as he stood up from the chair and pinned his short boyfriend to the desk. One hand shakily dug into the pocket to pull out the needed items while the other gripped at Ouma's erection and gave a light squeeze. Ouma mewled into the kiss before thrusting into his hand a bit.

 

Saihara broke the kiss, a low moan escaping him as he gazed down at Ouma's blushing face. Damn, he looked absolutely  _ adorable _ with his hair spread on his desk and those purple eyes dark and hazy and filled with lust. The tip of his tongue poked out to run along his pink, swollen lips and he couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes.

 

Why hasn't he done this already again?...

 

“ _ Shuichi~ _ ”

 

Saihara leaned back a bit as Ouma lifted his shirt, revealing cute perky nipples that practically begged to be touch. He felt Ouma's legs shift then heard his shoes hitting the floor as he kicked them off. Saihara removed the shorts completely and let them fall to the floor before grabbing a packet of lube, tearing it open and smearing the contents on his fingers. Ouma rested his legs on the detective's shoulders as a finger pushed into him.

 

The leader pushed himself back on the intruding finger eagerly. “Another~” he cooed, reaching up to pull his head down to his chest. 

 

Saihara added the second finger and started stretching him out as he ran his tongue along Ouma's nipple. Ouma let out a pleased noise before placing a hand on the back of Saihara's neck then arching his back off the table to press himself against those soft lips. Saihara hummed a little before sucking at the nub while his fingers pushed deeper and brushed against that bundle of nerves. Ouma gasped and tightened around the digits.

 

“Hhh…!” Ouma tugged on his hair, pulling his head up until hazy golden met cloudy, amused violet. “T-tryin’ t’ be a tease Shumai?...” he gave his lover a crooked smirk. “Just because we're in your office doesn't mean I won't punish you for being bad...~”

 

An empty threat really. Saihara gave the other a comical pout. “I'll keep that in mind~…” he mumbled, scissoring him a bit more before removing his fingers then unbuttoning his pants and finally allowing his own erection free. Saihara glanced at the clock on his phone.

 

40 minutes ‘til lunch ends.

 

The detective gripped his lover's milky thighs and pulled him up a bit before littering a few kisses and bites around his balls and along his perineum. Ouma squeaked in surprise.

 

“A-ahh~? Ooh, that was, ahhnn, unexpected!....” 

 

Saihara smiled mischievously before running his tongue up to his sack and giving it a light suck. The noises escaping Ouma made Saihara's dick twitch and leak eagerly. Time to get to the main course! He gave one glance at the twitchy hole before setting him down then opening another lube packet and rubbing it along his shaft. 

 

He  _ realllly _ didn't want to use the condom…

 

Saihara picked it up and gazed at Ouma, the question clear on his face.

 

Ouma giggled. “I don't care if you use it or not…” he wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled himself closer. “I just want you inside me~ Come on~ Don't keep your master waiting any longer~” he purred as he made grabby hand motions.

 

No condom it is then.

 

Saihara leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before gripped his waist then pressing the tip against him and pushing forward slowly. Ouma's mouth hung open slightly as he panted out small praises and trembled from the pleasure of being filled. Once he was fully inside the leader, he placed a hand on his tummy and ran it up to his chest to press and flick at his nipples.

 

“Kehh! ShuiCHI!” Ouma yipped as the detective gave him a sudden hard thrust. He gripped at Saihara's shirt and pulled him close before wrapping his arm around his torso and nuzzling into his naked chest. 

 

Saihara moved at a decent pace, enjoying the shivering and the soft whine and the clenching each time his hips connected with that soft ass. He felt Ouma start to kiss and suck at his chest and groaned gently before picking up speed. 

 

“Sh-Shu~mai~” Ouma moaned loudly as his nails dug into Saihara's back. He pressed a kiss to the collar around his beloved's neck before latching onto his chin and leaving love bites all along his jawline. “Hah, fuck, Shuichi!... Harder, I'm so-!” 

 

Saihara shifted then hit his prostate head on, getting a pleased yell from the leader, before he held down the squirming body as he pulled out slowly. He glanced at the phone again, ignoring the protesting whines.

 

30 minutes left. Good.

 

“Shuichi!~”

 

Saihara directed his attention back to his lover. Ouma was pouting, fake tears rolling down his face though his eyes just showed curiosity and a hint of lusty amusement.

 

_ Orgasm denial? Now? You never cease to amaze me my beloved detective~ _

 

Saihara could read him so easily now. He just smiled before licking away the tears then turning him onto his stomach. He held the squirming body still before plunging right back into him. The moment he was back, balls deep inside him, Ouma melted and crooned. Saihara draped himself over his boyfriend, his face buried in the crook of his neck, then rolled his hips against him before pulling out a bit and slamming his hips forward, aiming for the special sweetspot. 

 

Ouma's hand clung onto Saihara's head as he muffled his scream into his arm. His toes curled as he felt himself pushed closer and closer with each slam against his soft spots. He felt teeth dig themselves into his neck and felt his eyes roll back and snap shut as the loud moan signaled his on coming orgasm.

 

“Ohh,  _ fuuck Shumai! _ I'm,” a gasp, “I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm-!”

 

“Detective Saiha-AHHH!”

 

They froze.

 

Ouma tightened his grip on Saihara's head to keep him from looking up as he gazed at the familiar intern in the doorway with a carefully blank face. His eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed and glittered gleefully, despite his lips pressing into a pout and his hand gently petting Saihara's head.

 

“How rude…. Just walking into someone's private office without knocking?” Ouma huffed.

 

The guy looked like a deer in headlights, face flushed and unable(?) to look away. Ouma almost felt sorry for him... Except, no he didn't because he knew exactly who this guy was and he found the whole situation  _ hilarious _ . Really, of all people to walk in on them banging... Well, two good, unforeseen things came from this situation soooo he'd let the guy go this time...

 

“Mister detective is busy having lunch right now so if you could just get out that'll be greeeeat~” Ouma purred and gave the guy a lazy smile. “And remember your manners next time ok?~”

 

The intern got out of there real quick, slamming the door behind him and speed walking away.

 

Welp, he was in trouble...

 

Saihara let out a deep sigh before pushing himself up and hovering over his boyfriend as he looked back at him with a wide toothy grin. Oh boy…

 

Ouma snickered and pushed himself back against Saihara's crotch. “You came….”

 

Saihara looked away embarrassed.

 

“Did getting caught excite you  _ so _ much, you just had to pump me full of your delicious creamy goodness and turn me into a human Twinkie in that  _ exact _ moment?~”

 

Saihara squeaked. “N-no, of course not…! You... just got so tight I couldn't hold back…!”

 

“Nishishishi~” Ouma pushed him back gently, allowing the flaccid penis to slide out along with some of the cum. He rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows before smirking at the flushed detective. “Did you forget who you're talking to?~”

 

Saihara just pouted and fiddled with his collar ring before his eyes drifted down to Ouma's still hard dick. He licked his own lips before pulling his chair forward, sitting down then swallowing Ouma's erection easily.

 

The leader's breath hitched as Saihara sucked and licked at him, deepthroating him and swallowing around the head  _ just _ the way he liked it. It didn't take long before he came with a breathy moan, his cum going straight down the detective's throat. He swallowed it all and suckled on the soften flesh a bit before pulling away then digging in his desk drawer for cleaning wipes. Once they were all cleaned and properly redressed, Ouma sat on Saihara's lap and placed little kisses against his face.

 

Ah, they still had 14 minutes for lunch…

 

“I know you just  _ love _ how I taste,” he cooed in that low sensual voice, “ But let's get you something proper to eat hm? And then you can tell me about that argument if you want.” 

 

“Yeah… Ok.”

 

XxKEKxX

 

Well so much for grabbing a quick lunch...

 

Saihara kept his gaze on an invisible spot on the wall over his Uncle's left shoulder. From his peripheral vision, he could see the disapproving frown on his face as he stared at him, eyes hard. The only thing keeping him from cowering under his Uncles stern gaze was the supreme leader clung to his back and constantly rubbing himself against him like an oversized, over affectionate cat. It was oddly soothing.

 

The only sounds in the office was the noises that cloth makes when rubbed together and whatever that small, cute sound coming from Ouma's throat was. Then finally, after what felt like forever, his Uncle spoke up.

 

“Really Shuichi.” 

 

His voice was gruff and his tone was deadpanned. He wasn't sure what to say so he just kept his eyes on that spot and shrugged one shoulder.

 

An exasperated sigh. “Why though. You told me yourself you would keep what you and your boyfriend do together at home.” 

 

Saihara stayed silent.

 

“...Does this have to do with our earlier conversation.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Shuichi,” his Uncle scowled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Aren't you too old for this ‘rebellious teenager’ shtick.”

 

Saihara shifted slightly, Ouma hugging him tighter and pressing a kiss behind his ear. “...I just didn't like what you said about Kokichi.” He paused as he felt the man in question twitch slightly then casually hide his face behind Saihara's head. He knew he was paying close attention though with how still he was. “It’s been 3 years, almost 4, yet you're still being…” he frowned before making eye contact with his Uncle, “judgemental.”

 

His Uncle glanced at the strands of purple hair peeking from behind Saihara's head before settling his sight on the young detective. “I will always be judgemental Shuichi. We are both fully aware of what he's capable of and I don't think you should be with someone like him. This incident only reinforces my belief.”

 

“It was my idea though….” Saihara mumbled.

 

“The Shuichi I raised would never do something like this over a simple disagreement.”

 

Well... Saihara was never a perfect angel… Just shy and awkward. 

 

Ouma brought a hand up to trace his fingers on the collar as he placed his chin on Saihara's shoulder, face blank. To his Uncle, it may have seemed like he spaced out but Saihara knew better.

 

“I can't tell you who you can and can't date but that doesn't mean I have to approve of them.”

 

Saihara closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he sighed and tilted his head on top of Ouma's. “Fine. Can we go now? You don't have to worry about that happening in my office twice.”

 

“...Shuichi-”

 

“I'll work on my cases at home if you don't mind? I don't think I should be here right now,” Saihara said placing a hand on Ouma's.

 

“...Alright.”

 

Saihara nodded then turned to leave. “I'll let you know if i have any breakthroughs,” he called out before leaving the office.

 

XxX

 

“Sorry you had to hear about it like that Kokichi.”

 

After they left his Uncle's office, Ouma asked Saihara to take him to a particular building in the west side of the city. After Saihara changed into something more casual and comfortable (always keep spare outfits in your car kids), the 2 climbed up the fire escape to the roof where a hammock was hung up between 2 metal poles and underneath an old tarp held up by 4 thick, sturdy pieces of wood. The 2 were currently relaxing in said hammock, rocking themselves occasionally while ignoring the noises from the city below them.

 

“Hm? Silly boy, you don't need to be sorry for that.” Ouma ran his thumb along Saihara's cheek before kissing his nose. “It's not like he's the only one who thinks like he does. Hell, Kaito was surprised we were still together when we went to that party a while back.” Ouma hooked a finger on the collar ring then nuzzled their noses together. “Let them doubt me, I don't care. As long as  _ you _ love me for me, everyone else can die in a hole,” he chirped with an innocent smile.

 

Saihara blushed a light pink then sighed. “Kokichi…”

 

“Yeah, yeah~ I know~ but, hey, did you have fun today?”

 

Saihara smiled, “Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

 

"Even though we got caught?~" Ouma purred and brushed his lips along his collarbone

 

"Y-yeah... Seeing you all aroused and spread out on my desk was insanely hot... Besides, I don't really like that guy.”

 

“Nishishi~ Shuichi!~ Naughty boy, you're gonna make me blush~” he giggled and snuggled into his lovers chest. 

 

“You're adorable when you blush though.”

 

“I know,” he smirked playfully then placed a chaste kiss on his lips before burying his face in the crook of his neck, his fingers poking at the gems and playing with the collar ring. “...I love you so much Shumai…”

 

It was soft, intimate moment like these that were kept between the 2 of them that had Saihara fall for the hyper active leader in the first place. He may be a liar and a prankster with a record but he just couldn't see himself with anyone else. 

 

“I love you too Kokichi”

**Author's Note:**

> "By the way Shu, dont think i missed what you said back there"
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "About how you won't let us have sex 'in your office' anymore... That's quiiiite~ specific hm?~"
> 
> "....heh"
> 
> "How slick of you Shumai~ but where, pray tell would we 'bless' next hm?~"
> 
> "I can think of a few spots"
> 
> "Hah! And people think I'm the horn dog! It's always the quiet ones.... <3"
> 
> *Criminal by Britney Spears plays softly.....*
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: that twinkie line is the best and worst thing ive ever written in my entire life


End file.
